the Uzumaki returns
by sladerules
Summary: When Naruto Is banished from Konoha, Jiraiya gives Naruto a Scroll about the Uzumaki clan. With the Scroll, Naruto finds The Uzumaki Clan and takes his rightful place as heir. But with the Akatsuki after him, what Will Naruto do for the clan? Not sure about pairings probably Naruto and Fuu, but Can't say for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Return Of the Uzumaki

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto

Unknown area

Beaten

That's all that went through Naruto's mind

'I looked straight At him.' Naruto thought, 'He was the closest thing I had to a brother, and he's gone. _kill them._ I did My best. _no, You could have put more power in Your attack._ But that would have killed him.' the nine tails alluring words wouldn't get to him "he's my Friend!" Little did he notice that he was in the hospital. "It's about time you woke up" someone said with a lazy tone. Naruto looked up to see the lazy chunin playing shogi.

It took him a second to wrap his head around everything to notice His lazy, but close, friend sitting right next to him. "Sh-Shikamaru?" Naruto tried to get up only to be stopped by a pulsing pain in his chest. "you shouldn't move to much," Shikamaru stated, "any rash movements and the wound will open.

It was then he noticed his chest was wrapped in bandages. 'was this from Sasuke's Chidori?' "what happened?" Naruto asked trying to understand what's happening, partially hoping the Sasuke incident was a dream. "how long have I been under?" shikamaru looked at him but not with the regular lazy look he usually has, but with pity. It was the look you gave when you wish you could have done something to change whatever happened.

"It's been three weeks." Shikamaru finally answered. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, 'Three weeks!? how much has happened since then?' shikamaru then continued, " Yeah It took you longer to recover than the rest of us. The mission failed, Sasuke has been officially marked as a missing nin, but That's not even the worst of it."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a worried look "What could make It worse?" Naruto then saw Shikamaru's face looking completely depressed and disappointed in himself. "Naruto," shikamaru said, but couldn't look into naruto's eyes "I'm Sorry for not being there when we were at the Academy, I would have done something If I'd known, I should Have been there for you." Naruto's eyes widened in fear 'does he know?'

"the council," shikamaru continued "has considered you too dangerous to keep around and has agreed to banish you from Konoha" Naruto froze and his body went stiff processing this new Information. He then looked at shikamaru look down in despair and saw that he didn't want this either, 'he truly does care about me,' Naruto thought 'I wonder if the others feel the same.'

"Thank you for telling me this Shikamaru,"Naruto said making shikamaru look up at him "It must have been hard for you to come and say this and I'm glad it came from a friend other than a hollow bastard I don't even know. I only wish I had another chance. How long do I have until I have to leave?"

Shikamaru, feeling a little less upset answered him. "They said the morning after you wake up from the coma." Naruto, slightly upset about the little time he has, started to get up despite his injury and shakily got out of his bed and slowly walked forward. " could you get me a crutch or something," naruto asked the Nara, "I'm still a little shaky, but I can still walk. I want To see the village one more time before I leave, And say My last goodbyes to My Friends." The Nara nodded and helped Naruto out of the room .

Thank you For the second chance Everybody. I'm sorry about The confusion with my first story I downloaded the wrong document and got confused I hope with this, I can redeem myself.

P.S. We probably won't see any thing about the Uzumaki clan until chapter five.

thank you please review


	2. Goodbye Konoha

Chapter 2

 **A/N Hey! I hope You liked my first chapter. Sorry It was so short I intended it to be longer but something happened and the Majority of it got deleted so I had to edit it slightly and continue in the second chapter. I was able to find the rest and write it in this chapter along with a little more which is why it came out so quickly. the next chapter I will be taking a little more time writing so the chapters won't be this constant**

 **this chapter will be the last one with Naruto In Konoha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I am hispanic (it may sound racist, But think about it. Is it really?)**

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru began walking down the streets. The Villagers were celebrating due to the news of the 'demon fox' being banished. Shikamaru looked to Naruto worried about how naruto would accept all this, but Naruto didn't even show the slightest bit of concern. He was used to being beaten, insulted, being looked at like a monster. Naruto didn't care about them any more, he doesn't need to prove them anything. He doesn't need to become Hokage anymore. he doesn't _want_ It anymore. He finally gave up on Konoha.

They continued on until they stopped at Ichiraku's and saw the Konoha twelve (except sasuke) along with jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, and the squad leaders were there waiting for him. All with sorrow faces for the blond. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, truly confused with what they're doing. No one ever did anything nice for him. Iruka then answered"we all know about the banishment and we all know why." Naruto's eyes widened In fear. 'what will they think of me?' he wondered, 'are they going to hate and torture me like the villagers?' He wasn't sure what they were going to do and stood still with no movement from anyone until Sakura began to walk towards him and stopped two feet in front of him.

Naruto thought Sakura would hate him the most because he couldn't keep his promise to her "Sakura," Naruto began, "I gave you a promise and I said I would fulfill it, but now, I'll never be able to. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sas-" but before he could finish, sakura put her hand on his shoulder "don't worry about that Naruto," Sakura began, "today Isn't about Sasuke, Today, we are all here for you. I was so caught up in my emotions, That I put no consideration into how the promise made you feel. I hope that one day He will come back, but right now, he's not and there's nothing we can do about it, so Sasuke can wait another day." After hearing Sakura's words most of Naruto's worries went away.

"thanks you guys," Naruto said, "for everything" They then sat down and began to order. They began Talking about random things, funny moments in the academy, pranks that Naruto pulled on the villagers and clans. Naruto felt Happier now then he had ever had in his life. All was going well until they started building up to the question. "what does it feel like?" It was Neji who asked. It caused a deadly silence through the group as they looked to naruto to answer the question. Neji then continued, "I remember you using it in our battle, I really didn't understand it at first, but now It makes sense. You seemed to control it then, but I doubt that was all you could do with the fox's chakra."

Naruto stared at the bowl in front of him with a nuetral face showing no emotion. Thinking about the rage of the Kyuubi's Chakra. Talking about it disgusted him and It always made him feel under just by talking about it. Neji, seeing no response from the #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja, continued, "Sorry, I never should have brought the subject up" Naruto Took a deep sigh causing everyone to slightly lean in in interest and worry for their friend . Naruto then turned to Neji and answered "It's like..." he started, "It's like I know what I'm doing, but at the same time, I don't. Everything's red and I feel so angry I just want to get rid of everything that hurts, but It hurts using it too, almost as if it's burning my skin off. I beleive the amount of power I can use depends on the amount of tails I have. I've only been able to go one tail so far, but I was still in control. If I were to produce another tail, I probably wouldn't have been able to control it, But that's not the worst of It."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and moved closer to him "What do you mean? Naruto then looked at the sennin and concentrated chakra into his eyes and it revealed a purple ringed eye. the Sennin then stood in fear for it was the Rinnegan. Everyone was surprised about the eyes, the two sannin more than anyone. Jiraiya then spoke up "when did you get it?" then Naruto began to explain. "well..."

* * *

Flashback: Valley of the end

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

One tailed Naruto and curse mark Sasuke collided the two balls of energy with one another. both attacks were so powerful, It a black orb of pure energy to form around them. when it finally erupted, you saw Sasuke standing over a badly injured Naruto. both arms shot, Naruto looked at his comrade and saw a kunai in his hand. He then raised the kunai over Naruto's head. "Our bond is finally severed, dobe." Sasuke then with a psychotic grin on his face held the kunai with both hands and striked right at Naruto. "NOW DIE!" and as the kunai was only inches from his face, Naruto shouted two words

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

And suddenly, Naruto's eyes turned purple and a hidden force blew Sasuke away before he could stab Naruto knocking Sasuke unconscious. Naruto shakily got up and slowly walked towards Sasuke's body. His entire body burning in pain and his eyes returning to their original blue color. He then said to Sasuke's unconscious self "I'll never let our bond break. Not my first friend." Before Naruto could do anything else, He passed out next to Sasuke. As he began to lose consciousness, he saw a figure with grey hair and glasses pick up Sasuke.

"I've got to hand it to you Naruto," the boy said, Naruto then noticing it was Kabuto," You ended up being the stronger than Sasuke after all. If it wasn't for the nine-tails, I would take you with me. It's always handy to keep an Uzumaki around, and your teammate just took one of them down. It's a shame really. Especially with those new eyes. No matter, We still have the Uchiha and there's several other candidates to experiment on." and with that, he stormed off. Leaving Naruto in his slumber.

Flashback end

* * *

Everyone stood In shock when they heard Naruto's story. Sasuke really tried to kill him? and was there an Uzumaki in the Sound four? Does Orochimaru have his hands on Any more Uzumakis. Does Naruto have a clan? How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? What's a woodchuck? Why am I asking these questions? Why can't I stop?Why are we always talking about things like this In front of Teuchi?

"it's called the rinnegan," Jiraiya said breaking the silence. Naruto looked at him curiously as the Sennin continued. "The strongest dojutsu of them all, I've seen them before on a little boy in the hidden rain about 25 years ago named Nagato Uzumaki, But last I heard, He was ambushed by Hanzo of the salamander and his army and was killed." Naruto was shocked when he heard of his fallen relative He then asked, "So this means that I have a clan? where are they? do they all have these eyes? Are they in another village?" he continued the questions again and again desperate to get the answers.

"Naruto you need to calm down," Kakashi said standing behind him putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I understand you're excited. you just found out a little about you're family and you're eager to find out as much as you can, but we know practically nothing about the Uzumaki clan. They were the leaders of Uzushiogakure who were believed to have been destroyed by Iwa and other villages surrounding Uzu, You were believed to be the last heir. I'm sorry Naruto."

Feeling down that he can't learn more about his clan, he decided to call it a night. He pulled out Gama-chan getting ready to pay for his meal, but Teuchi stopped him. "it's on the house." he said "it's the least I can do for my best customer. I don't think I can ever forget you Naruto. I hope you won't forget me and Ayame." Nartuo smiled at this and a single tear slid across his cheek "You were the first two who looked at me with a smile other than the Sandaime Hokage. The first people who treated me like a human. You were always happy to see me. I'll never forget you for that and I'll never be able to thank you enough. I just wish there was more time for me to get to say it. goodbye old man Ichiraku, goodbye Ayame. Thank you for being there for me." Teuchi was seconds from crying as Ayame walked out of the stand and held Naruto in a Tight hug sobbing with him in her arms happy with what he said, but sad that he has to go. "You'll always be like a little brother to me Naruto," she said "don't ever change."

And with that Naruto returned the hug and stayed in her arms for a few minutes until Naruto ended the hug and waved goodbye to everyone watching him head on home. then everyone looked to Iruka causing Iruka to get a little worried. "What?" he asked "the discount was only for Naruto," Teuchi answered, "everyone else's meal must be paid for," Iruka's eyes widened when he turned back to see everyone else has left leaving the bill to him when he noticed that over 80 bowls of ramen have been consumed. "why is it always me?" Iruka Whined as he payed for the meal.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

Naruto made his way to his apartment. He started to pack up a few things and clearing out the apartment when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking It was the landlord trying to kick him out or ask him for the key of the apartment, Naruto grabbed his stuff that he sealed in his scrolls and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Jiraiya there. "Ero-sennin? what are you doing here?" he questioned the legendary sannin But before he could ask anything else, jiraiya held out two scrolls, both with a red spiral on it, in front of Naruto.

"when we were at Ichiraku's, You were asking about your clan," Jiraiya explained, "Well one is from the ruins of Uzushiogakure that I was able to get my hands on thanks to my spy network. In it lies the history, traditions, and special techniques of the Uzumaki along with the Uzumaki robe which can only be opened by the Uzumaki heir . The other one holds the possessions of your mother along with your father's techniques and a note from both of them. They designed the seal so that only you can open it. I was planning on giving it to you when you were a chunin, but, now is better than ever. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner." Naruto was shocked beyond belief. Everything he wanted to know about his family were in these scrolls. "And..." the super pervert continued getting Naruto's attention again.

"I'm getting ready to leave for my next two year trip around the elemental nations to gather information through my spy network and expand it, I can continue to train you until you know what you're going to do and make you one of my links to the spy network so we can gather and share intel with one another." and with that Jiraiya started to walk out of the door, but before he did Naruto called out to him "he's my father isn't he?" he called out, making Jiraiya stop. "that's why he had to seal it into me, right? Because he couldn't just for anyone else's kid, he had to sacrifice his own?" Jiraiya was surprised when he heard Naruto. He thought Naruto would take it terribly and think that his parents abandoned him, But he completely understood why they did it and he showed no grudging or anger, but calm and understanding. Jiraiya was impressed by his young apprentice.

"you guessed it spot on." Jiraiya answered. Naruto sighed at this. He was upset at the fact that his parents had to die in such a way, but he was also proud that they believed in him this much. "I'm going to need to sleep on this" Naruto replied getting a nod of acknowledgment from the sennin. And with that, the sage left. Leaving Naruto in his now empty apartment. He decided to open one of the scrolls to start learning about his family. He decided to leave the one from his parents for a later time and opened the one from the clan. The first thing he saw when he opened it was two seals. one with a kanji for heir, and the other with a kanji for blood.

He bit his finger and ran his blood on the first seal and released the seal. A small poof of smoke erupted and as the smoke cleared there was three items. A summoning scroll and a orange robe with the Uzumaki spiral on the back and a black flame design on the bottom of the robe(Imagine Naruto's sage robe, but orange), and black samurai armor with a golden spiral on the chest plate. He then wrote his name in the summoning scroll with his blood. Before he could do anything else, Naruto caught sight of the time and noticed it was one in the morning. He folded the robe and put it on the table along with the armor so he could put it on when he woke up. Then he laid on his bed and fell into a soothing slumber. But in his slumber, something was happening

The Next Day: Front Gates

Naruto's friends were waiting for him at the gates hoping to say their last goodbyes. Only to be surprised when they saw him in his new clothes and something else. "Naruto?" Sakura asked surprised to see Naruto looking so different "is that really you?" Naruto looked at them in confusion. He didn't have a mirror, so he didn't see anything different in his appearance

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. Sakura then pulled out a small makeup mirror and showed Naruto what she was talking about. Naruto was surprised to see that the rinnegan was active, but what was more surprising was that Naruto's hair grew a little and it was a combination of gold and red, making it look like a flame. His body also increased in body muscle and he grew a few inches. Over all, He looked like a total badass. Jiraiya started to walk up to him being surprised to see his new appearance. "looks like your Uzumaki genes are kicking in." Jiraiya said getting Naruto's attention. Naruto beginning to understand asked jiraiya, "Does this make me look more like an Uzumaki."

But before Jiraiya could answer, a girl from behind jiraiya interrupted him "Wow, when you Said there was another Uzumaki, I wasn't expecting the fucking clan head." Everyone Immediately turned to see a long red haired girl in a one piece dress similar to sakura's, except pale with a Yin Yang on it and a large purple rope that wrapped around her stomach. everyone in the retrieval team recognized her instantly as the sound four leader.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kiba yelled. Everybody from the retrieval team stood ready for a fight, except Naruto. "She's the one who happened to be an Uzumaki in the Sound Four" Everyone was surprised with Naruto's answer, mainly because Naruto was able to come up with that on his own. "you fucking guessed it" she replied pridefully smirking while pointing at herself. "I thought I was the fucking last one, then this fucking old guy told me about you" she explained, pointing at Jiraiya. "He invited me to join you two, Which was fucking better than rotting in a fucking cell, so I accepted and decided to join you. At first, I thought I would see the Annoying, orange blonde who kept on yelling, But I got to say, You sure do know how to fucking grow!" She was impressed and somewhat attracted by Naruto's new appearance. Naruto, being thick as ever, didn't catch the flirt "Thanks! I think we're going to get along fine"

Naruto then turned back to the group of people who came to see him leave "Thanks you guys for being there." He told them, "and bringing happiness in my life, I'll never forget any of you." He then approached Jiraiya and Tayuya. "hold up, Pervy-sage," Naruto said, causing Jiraiya to turn to him. "In the scroll was a summoning contract for the Uzumaki clan head, and I can have them give us a ride" this caused a small smile to come to the sennin's face. "well go ahead, Gaki. lets see what you got." he said, interested in what his new summoning was going to be. Naruto then went through the signs and slammed his hand on the ground. **" Kuchyose no Jutsu** **!** " and in a poof of smoke, came three phoenixes the size of elephants. Two with extravagant colors of red, orange, and yellow on their feathers and the third one slightly larger than the rest was a navy blue with an orange highlight on it's wings. All three had a golden crest of the Uzumaki symbol around their neck.

 **"I assume that you are the clan head."** the blue phoenix stated while looking at Naruto. "Yes, My name Is Naruto Uzumaki, the only heir to the main Uzumaki family" Naruto replied respectfully. **"You must be Kushina's child then. We are the Hono no Fenikkusu, loyal to only the Uzumaki. My name is Chujitsuna. What is your desire Uzumaki-sama?"** The phoenix asked calmly, but powerfully. "I wish for you to take us to the ruins of Uzushiogakure" Naruto answered. **"As you wish"** The three Fenikkusu bent down so the three can climb on them. When they were on, Naruto took one last glance at his friends and Konoha before the the three Fenikkusu flew off into the sky.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two**

 **I hope you all liked it. Chapter three will be getting into the History of the Uzumaki and the containments in the scroll Including A special blade. I'm not sure what It's going to do yet, or what it'll be called, but please give me your thoughts and Ideas.**

 **don't forget to review.**


	3. new friends take flight

Chapter three:

new friends take flight

 **A/N: Hey there. Sorry It took so long. I've been going through testing. It's exhausting. We won't be getting into the Uzumaki until probably the next chapter. Were going to hear more about the Fenikkusu in this chapter. By the way, I am in the need of a Beta reader. If anyone is interested, please just say so. Now without further ado/adieu/whatever-the-hell-it-is, Here is chapter three**

 **Disclaimer: I do own... nothing.**

* * *

Hokage building

The council was all grouped together in a meeting. Most happy for the fact that The demon was finally gone. there was a few who were upset at this. Danzo just so happened to be one of them. The tailed beasts were weapons of war, And the sharingan is a great weapon as well. to lose both in the same month is a major downfall for the village's military strength. He wanted to make Naruto one of his strongest agents. But thanks to the Idiocy of the council, Their greatest weapons are now gone.

"The meeting is now in order," Tsunade said professionally. "we will now discuss the future of Konoha's warfare. Now as we're aware we lost both a legendary dojutsu and a Jinchuriki in the past month," Most people smiled at this. Danzo and Tsunade along with several clan heads scowled at their happy looks. "However, what you don't know is that we also lost two clan heirs as well"

When she said that, people were shocked along with Danzo. They knew about Sasuke, but who was the other clan head. All their thoughts were stopped when she continued "the clan heads were Sasuke Uchiha, Heir to the Uchiha clan, and Naruto Uzumaki, Heir to the Uzumaki and Senju clan."

The council was shocked, Danzo especially. 'Not only the Uzumaki, but The senju as well? That would mean his parents are Kushina and mina-' Danzo's Eyes widened when he realized that he lost his strongest asset he could ever achieve. Minato was the nidaime's grandchild, And Kushina was the Uzumaki heir. Being from both clans made Naruto the the most promising person he could have trained. and he lost it. Before anyone can speak Tsunade continued

"Due to Naruto's exile, Sunagakure has ended our alliance considering their kazekage was a close friend to Naruto." the Council couldn't believe what they were hearing! The child that they were hating for the longest time was the one thing keeping the village standing. "Oh don't think I'm done," Tsunade claimed bringing worry in the council's eyes. 'what else could go wrong?'

"I'm resigning and taking the properties of the senju clan out of the village. I made Naruto the heir before he left, And out of respect of my clan, I will follow my clan head. meeting over. Now get out." and with that, she left leaving everyone with their jaws dropped. Danzo was furious. He couldn't stop her because she's following her clan which they technically banished. they lost their three strongest clans in one month along with their only jinchuriki, leaving them defenseless and weak along with losing their alliance with another village. Only one thing went through their minds.

'we fucked up'

* * *

Near the fire country borders

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tayuya have been flying For nearly three hours. They enjoyed the silence as they gazed down at the scenery of the fire country. They passed over several monuments, including the Valley of the end, on their way there. The silence, however, Had ended when the head of the Fenikkusu spoke. "Uzumaki-sama you will have to forgive us, We are not meant for traveling long distances, but for battle whenever it is needed. shall I suggest we take a moment to rest and recuperate or energy" Naruto then looked to the summoning and gave him and understanding nod.

"agreed. It'll give us time to train as well." Naruto said professionally, He pointed at a nearby Lake. "we'll set camp there" and the Fenikkusu dove down and landed right next to the lake. When they got down, Naruto looked back up to the head phoenix. "Thank you for the ride" Naruto told him respectfully, "We will walk the rest of the way. I'll call unto you when it is necessary or when we are training" Chujitsuna looked at him tiredly, " I am sorry Uzumaki-sama, I am far too old to be of any service to you." Chujitsuna explained " I suggest you get more familiar with my daughter, Un. She may be young, but she's the best choice being the fastest and most flexible of the phoenixes." Chujitsuna then raised his wings and stroked them in front of him making a spiral of flames in a beautiful array of colors.

as the flames settled, a beautiful fifteen foot young Phoenix appeared. The phoenix was absolutely astonishing with her chest and back being light blue with a golden line pattern on her chest. her wings had a beautiful array of orange feathers with a gold highlight on the edge of the wings. Her head was light blue, and it looked as if she was wearing a mask of orange and gold. Around her neck was a thin golden chain with the Uzumaki spiral on it. Naruto stared in bewilderment as the elegant creature looked to him in curiosity. "hi! My name's Un!" the Phoenix said enthusiastically. "Are you my new Master?" She asked curiously with a young and innocent voice.

Naruto then shook off his shocked experience and replied "yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The last of the Main family. Your father suggested I get familiar with you for you will be my my main summoning." Hearing that, The bird lit up in excitement and bolted to Naruto. she swept Naruto off his feet and rocketed to the sky. Jiraiya walked up to chujitsuna in and chuckled in amusement. "She's just like Naruto" the Sennin stated "I can't imagine the things she puts you through." Chujitsuna sighed at the comment "you have NO idea"

Naruto was absolutely shocked beyond belief. The last thing he expected was to be snatched off his feet by a giant multi-colored bird in the air at 200 miles an hour. However, such is the life of the #1 unpredictable knucklehead ninja. It took him a second, but then got his act together and got into a sitting position and began to get a natural feeling to this. Un looked to her new master and smiled. "they say that a phoenix has a closer bond with their first summoner than anyone else" she stated cheerfully, "we can even begin to fly for the first time by meeting our master."

"Heh, you say that as if this is your first time flying even though this isn't right?" Naruto asked nervously. the phoenix looked at him sheepishly. "uhh, about that."

"..."

Naruto paled at this. 'I hope she was right about that bond thing because I don't feel like splatting on the ground.' "alright," Naruto began trying not to sound worried. He felt like flipping out like he usually does, but the last thing he needs is Un getting worried."It's not the worst thing, besides our friends are still down there. they'll find a way to break our fall. Let's see what we can do." brightened up by her master's bravery, she gave a determined smile. "you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. Naruto returned the smile with his own. They both had the exact same idea.

On the ground 

Jiraiya and Chujitsuna watched them in amusement. Tayuya was paying slight attention to the show in the sky. She was paying more attention to polishing her flute. the other phoenixes were resting on the top of some trees (the literal top of it. The leaves on the top is like a nest). Everyone, however immediately looked up when they saw Naruto falling headfirst in the sky with his eyes closed. "NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled worried. He then looked to Chujitsuna, Only to see him perfectly calm, not even caring about his master falling in the sky.

"I wouldn't worry Jiraiya-san." Chujitsuna said calmly, "what the fuck are you talking about!?" Tayuya yelled, Worried for the blond (for some reason) "he's falling to his fucking death right now and that fucking bird is nowhere to be seen!" Chujitsuna just looked at her with no care expressed on his face. "Un is more capable than you think" And with that, The giant bird looked back up in the sky. Jiraiya looked back to the sky, worrying about his new apprentice dying just when he started. their worries instantly faded when he saw the young Phoenix fly in out of no where and catch Naruto in midair and moving in the air as if they've been doing this for years.

"They've bonded." Chujitsuna said making Jiraiya understand finally. "Now, she will only fly with him and him alone."

In the air 

"WHOO!" Naruto screamed in joy. They were both having the time of their lives in the sky and neither of them wanted it to end. Un still couldn't believe what she just did. She never flew before, let alone pull off a stunt like that. "that was awesome!" she yelled in joy. "we're going to be close friends Uzumaki-sama"

"No need for the formality, Un" Naruto stated "you're my friend, Just call me Naruto" The phoenix smiled at that, happy that her master was her friend as well. "Ok Naruto"

They then swooped down and landed by their camp with Jiraiya and Tayuya who were relieved and pissed that He did.

"You fucking Dumbass!" Tayuya yelled in anger. "the fuck do you think you're doing pulling a Fucking stunt like that!"

Naruto was surprised in her worried tone. He didn't expect to see her, of all people, Worrying for his life."heh heh, yeah. sorry I got you worried there" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"just be more considerate about how you make the people around you feel, gaki" Jiraiya explained, " what would I tell Tsunade If something happened to you?" Jiraiya shivered at the thought of his teammate over him with fire in her eyes preparing to beat him to the ground.

"Maybe, 'hey your brother figure, Naruto, fell to his death by riding on a mythical bird'" Tayuya and Un snickered at this

"I wouldn't worry about that" someone else said Immediately making Jiraiya's blood run cold. As he turned he nearly screeched in fear as he saw his teammate staring daggers at it with a menacing smirk.

"Hello Jiraiya"

* * *

 **A/N and there you have it. Once again sorry for taking so long to post this chapter I've been super busy. On my account there is a poll for the pairing Because I don't know where to go with that. The Idea of him being part senju just came to me last minute and I might give him Mokuton, but I can't say for sure. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. coming soon

**A/N: Hey guys! Saderules here! So today's My B-DAY! yay! I'm terrified! It's hard to imagine I'm 16 already! I remember when I used to look up to the 16 year olds in 2nd grade and fantasizing the day I drive a car, and now I can drive a car! It's petrifying! so I'm not gonna write my fics today, gonna hang with family today after school. Instead I'm gonna write a challenge Because I want to write a story like this, but I have 3 others to write. When I complete one of my stories, I'll come back to this Idea, regardless if someone has already tried it. IT WAS MY IDEA TO BEGIN WITH! I CAN GO BACK TO IT IF I WANT! I simply want to see others' way of writing my story. I WILL come back to it. So no hating about it. thank you.**

* * *

What if instead of a chunin exams determining the rank, There is a jinchuuriki tournament, and the last jinchuuriki standing claims victory along with a reward from each village, and possible rank of Sannin. That is, if the Akatsuki do not interfere.

Tactical naruto. Knows sage mode, fuuton, suiton, hiraishin, one handed rasengan, chakra chains, and can go full bijuu mode, but can't combine them yet. Has kubikiribocho, two katanas and is 16. seal master and weapons expert. Narufuu and Gaara will be paired with yugito, but mainly focusing on Naruto's relationship.

Minato is dead, unsure about kushina. Itachi still in village, unsure about Sasuke. akatsuki will have some villains originally from Fairytail as members. Not an x-over though, they use chakra not magic. earthland doesn't exist. tournament includes multiple challenges, and ends with a one-on-one battle.

* * *

 **Again, I will write my own version of this. I'm just spreading out the Idea. This is my Idea for the Jinchuuriki arena. Feel free to try the Idea out, but PM me so I can read it myself, and give me credit along with informing of the soon-to-be story!**

 **That's all for now**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. Little nephew

**A/N: Hey there! First thing is that I'm sorry I took so long to update. My sister was in a crash and she won't be able to walk for several weeks, so Life really hates me right now. I also just want to thank the few people that are following my stories. It's only about 40 people, but Knowing that people appreciates my work, and enjoys it so much, It means a lot to me. Some people have said That they'll read it till the end, then read it again and again, It just makes me feel happy and gets the stress off my , thank you all a real lot.**

 **Just to let you all know, I'm only considering Mokuton, Not fully sure if I'm going to go with it or not. If I am, then I'm not going to immediately make him use it. I'm probably going to adapt with the other elemental jutsus (he has rinnegan, so he can use any element. with training of course) until he's got a good grasp on the required elements. I won't give him it until such. I might make him sprout a large tree when he's emotional as a way to introduce it, but first he will get the elements down. wind, water, and earth will be his most commonly used elements. Karin will be in the fic, and she'll be the daughter of Kushina's sister(if you know The real name of Karin's mother, please tell me so). She and Tayuya will have the ability of Chakra chains, but Not naruto (not yet at least; I'm probably only going to let female Uzumakis have chakra chains and the biting thing)**

 **Oh yeah, and I still need a beta. Offer's still available for anyone who's interested.**

 **Also, I'm going to be starting a new story as well. The first chapter will come out on May 1st. it Will be about the nations bringing the jinchuuriki together to train with one another and form an alliance which will keep the nations at peace. Rin will be alive and still have the three-tails in her (Mainly because I don't see how I can fit Yagura in. He was a tyrant being controlled by Madara. Let's not forget that Rin had the three tails which is why she died. she must have been the jinchuuriki before Yagura) So please take a look at it when it comes out thank you.**

 **disclaimer: "I own Naru-" (SLAM) "wait what?" (SWAT UNIT ENTERS) "Wait, wait! I don't mea-" (gets tackled) "you're under arrest For impersonating Masashi Kishimoto" (pushes officer off) "you'll never catch me alive!" (jumps out of the window)**

* * *

"Ts-Tsunade?!" the perverted man screeched in fear

Before he was able to say anything else, he found a fist stuffed in his face and was flying towards a tree. "what are you doing Watching Him pull such a dangerous stunt and just stand there?!"

" I wasn't expecting him to do that!" the sannin said in defense. It wasn't enough for Tsunade however, who was watching her last relative nearly fall to death. "That's no excuse you baka! You said you would be watching him, not letting him fall to his death! and you!" She said looking at Naruto who was still on Un's back and paled when she addressed him. Un just stared confused by what was happening. 'who is this busty woman with the large breast scaring the males?'

"the hell do think you're doing scaring us like that! You scared me half to death!"

"W-well you see" Naruto tried to explain "I-I was Practicing with Un and We decided to try one of our maneuvers a-and"

"And you jumped headfirst over two miles in the sky just to practice!" The slug princess interrupted silencing naruto as she stared at his frozen form.

Tsunade gave a long Sigh of irritation, She looked at Naruto "just be Careful! baka!" She said making Naruto sigh in relief.

"alright Baa-chan"

Un, being completely confused about the subject, spoke up and faced the new woman.

"excuse me, but who are you exactly?" she asked.

Tsunade turned to the pheonix with a smile. "My name Is Tsunade senju-Uzumaki, Naruto's Oba-chan. (A/N: I thought this was granny, but it really means 'aunt'. Minato and tsunade were cousins, so that makes naruto her nephew.)" Naruto's eyes, along with Tayuya's, widened as she continued "I would have been here sooner, but me and my assistants had to do a few things to insure the clans name and crest is secured."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Konoha:**

In front of the Hokage mansion, was a gargantuan bonfire blazing, bringing everyone in shock. Not because it harmed anyone, but every chunin/jonin vest and item with the red Uzumaki spiral was in the fiery blaze. Tsunade's four apprentices/pupils, Hinata, Sakura, Shizune, and Ino, had burned all of the Uzumaki crests in the village. the vests were given to them by tsunade while they burned them all. the council were angered, because they couldn't stop them. It wasn't there crest to own. They casted out the clan, so they no longer had rights to the name.

The apprentices were also beginning to leave, due to the fact that they had the right of leaving with their master and staying out as long as they held no part of a clan, giving Sakura and Shizune lee-way. And due to the fact that the Hyuga were on the verge of leaving along with the Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, and Aburame. The Inuzuka plan on leaving as well, But in a year's time. Kakashi, along with the other jonin, wanted to leave, but without being vassals for a clan, so kakashi became an Inuzuka Vassal due to his dog summoning. Asuma was for the Nara, Kurenai was for the hyuga, and Guy was for the Akimichi. They would be retired as vassals after they leave Konoha. but until then, they still had their duties as konoha shinobi.

The civilians started to leave as well and moving into either nearby towns in fire country, or the capitol itself. Danzo became hokage due to being the only experienced individual that wasn't out of commission and he showed everyone his eye (just the one on the head, they still don't know about the arm; his eye is now uncovered). However, with the jinchuuriki, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and senju gone, along with the major clans and jonin leaving, there was practically nothing. all that was left was his root and that was it.

"Danzo-sama!" Koharu cried as she entered, "spring country, wave country, and the hidden waterfall has all cut their ties with us!" Danzo held his aching head "can this day get any worse?" just then a building was covered in fire. "was that the senju household?"

* * *

 **With Naruto :**

Naruto stood in shock at what she was saying, not only was he the son of the 4th, Godson/apprentice of the gama-sannin, and heir of the Uzumaki, but the nephew of one of the Sannin, and heir to the senju. It was unbelievable. he didn't, no, He COULDN'T believe it. He was the village Pariah, the demon brat, the deadlast. How can he believe in such a thing?

* * *

 **8 years ago, Naruto's apartment**

Doors barricaded

check

windows blocked

checked

lights off

check

defensive kunai

check.

6 year old Naruto got the Apartment completely gaurded and ready to withstand a hurricane. but this wasn't a hurricane. this was much worse.

October 10th

His birthday

He hid underneath his bed with a kunai, ready to defend himself from the villagers attack. He stood alone for nearly 2 hours not moving an inch. Naruto Knew from previous years of beatings not to take any chances on his birthday. He had to completely regenerate his arm on his fourth birthday when the villagers cut it clean off (he can regrow limbs due to being both an Uzumaki and the nine tails jinchuuriki, but he thought that arms can grow back, because No one's ever told him otherwise).

At that moment, he heard a kunai thump on the window, but Naruto covered the windows with freshly cut wood along with a metal plate bolted on for extra caution. Either way, he was still worried.

the villagers are here.

There were several thumps of kunai and shuriken on the window, but none of them budged. Naruto started to feel less worried, thinking that his defense will hold. That was until he heard a sizzling sound. Recognizing it, he got out from under the bed, and tried to get away from the blast. but when it Erupted, the blastwave sent him into the edge of the Counter, snapping his leg.

 **(A/N: This is rather gruesome. skip if you have a light stomach)**

The villagers entered the whole that the kunai made and went towards the Uzumaki. Before Naruto could move, a kunai was thrown at his hand, making him scream in pain. they then grabbed his free hand and pinned it as well on the wall. They then grabbed a bat with rusty nails and started beating him withit for twenty minutes. The Nails pierced through his skin again and again. some even got stuck in his back, but they kept on.

After a while, they stopped and brought out a scroll. They pulled a big bucket of scalding hot alcohol and tossed it on him, entering his open wounds making him screech in pain. "feels good Demon," said the leader as he drank some of the drink before spitting it in Naruto's face. "there's much more coming."

He then pulled outa whip with glass shards and metal all over it and began to whip Naruto. Every crack ripped of Naruto's skin and made Naruto cry out in pain. after a

after an hour of whipping they stopped and looked at Naruto's skinless broken body with smiles on their face. Their smiles faded when they saw him regrow his broken body. he then looked at them with a glare with no tears or red puffy eyes. Just solid blue eyes with determination. "Wether you beat me or not," he said as he shakily stood up, "I will not cry in front of you. That's my limit"

That infuriated them as they continued to beat them until anbu broke it up and took him to the hokage.

* * *

Naruto hasn't cried since. He simply kept his joyous grin on. But now, for the first time in several years, Naruto released tears of joy. at first it was a single tear, then as he took a step closer, another tear fell out of his other Eye. Naruto kept walking until he was right in front of her.

Tsunade looked at him with a pained expression. She couldn't help but blame herself for not being there for him. She was sulking in self regret as he suffered this solitude alone. she knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eye.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," she began as her voice began to break, "I have done a great crime against you, and left you alone. But I am here to fix my mistake however you want me to" tears began to fall on her face as well. The others watched in silence, not wanting to disturb this moment

Naruto looked at her as a third tear fell out. he then began to speak, "are you staying?" he said in a shaky voice.

She couldn't speak, she was too emotional at the moment so she nodded and mouthed 'yes'

Naruto then lunged onto her in a loving hug. Tsunade returned the embrace as he cried onto her. "That's all I want from you. That's all I ever wanted from you. Thank you" Jiraiya, Tayuya, and the Fenikkusu all smiled at the touching moment. both lonely people. Barren of family until recently.

After about five minutes of calm silence, Jiraiya spoke up, "well, lets get a move on, we need to find The ruins, remember?" they all Nodded and began to mount the Fenikkusu.

"Wait!" Tayuya called, making everyone turn to her, "How could I Fucking forget about that bitch!" this made everyone curious as to what she meant. "Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"There are two other Motherfucking Uzumakis I know about! I meant to say this shit earlier, but the that Faggy Orochimaru (There's no problem with homosexuality. Your life, not mine. do what you want.) Sealed the damn memories away in the Curse seal! I wasn't certian so I didn't say shit"

Everyone looked at her with widened eyes. "where are they?"

"well ones in the Akatsuki,"Naruto tensed at that. "so we can't reach him,"

"And the Other one?" jiraiya asked. She hesitated for a moment before glaring as she replied

"The other's in fucking Otogakure."

* * *

 **A/N: and There you have it. I will be writing a new story/challenge next week, followed by a chapter for alpha jinchuuriki.**

 **That's all for now**

 **Ja ne**


	6. taking a break

**A/N: Hey there! Sladerules here! You might be upset about this, but I won't be posting any chapters until a few days after thanksgiving. I need to take a tome off and focus on school and home.**

 **I will be posting the chapters in an order when I return.**

 **here is the order:**

 **Alpha jinchuuriki**

 **Nine clans**

 **Gate of the nine tails: Naruto!**

 **Uzumaki returns**

* * *

 **Here are other fics I'll be working on soon:**

 **The Fox and the Raven: Naruto/Teen Titans**

 **Jinchuuriki tournament: jinchuuriki fic**

 **The wisp from the fox's tongue: Naruto/Brave Fanfic**

 **Other than that, I'll see you again after thanksgiving**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
